Missing Moments: Charlie Bone
by Gwen's Archive
Summary: Missing Moments is a series of one-shots, Song-fics, and Drabbles. The pairings are going to be mostly Tancred x Emma, but I will add some other pairings as well. They are not going in a specific order, so I will do the setting. This is for when the author of the books, Jenny Nimmo leave out a moment in time. I do not own anything but the Title Missing Moments , and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people's! I think I'm gonna start doing these for all kinds of books I read, so look for them! This one is a Charlie Bone Story, because, did anyone else notice how when things were

starting to get good between a pairing, Jenny Nimmo switched to another point of view? Well here's the first one, it's a Tancred x Emma, set right after Tancred came back to life.

Thank You

As Emma trudged up the hill to the Thunder House, she thought 'How can they be celebrating, when Tancred's gone?' She heard a voice calling her name. " Hey Em!" I looked up. I could not

believe my eyes, HE was standing there. Right in front of me.

"How..? Are you...? Tancred?" I trailed off. He laughed. " Yeah, it's me Em." "But how?" "The Flames." he said simply. " And," he continued, " a very wonderful friend." I blushed. I had

the strange urge to rush up and hug him, for still being alive, but I also had the urge to slap him for not telling us sooner.

It had been around a week since he 'died', but I hadn't been keeping track, because I sat, alone in my room, blaming myself. The second

Urge was getting stronger, and stronger, until I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped Tancred Torsson. "OW! Em, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Not telling us you were alive until, a week after!" She screamed. "Em it's only been four days." he added quietly, not wanting to get smacked again. "It felt a whole lot longer to me."

"I'm sorry." They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry Tanc. If only I had sat you up higher, you wouldn't have slipped under the water." "It's not your fault, Em. If I had not allowed Dagbert to trick

me, or make me fall and hit my head I wouldn't have drowned." "But I could've done so many more things, I could've... I'm just so glad your not dead."

She finally gave into urge number one and hugged him. He pulled her face up, and they stared Into each others eyes. Tancred leaned down seeing as he was almost a foot taller than her.

Then She closed the gap. Emma smiled against his lips. Tancred pulled her closer. Olivia said 'Aw!'

They jumped apart so fast, you would think Mr. Torsson had zapped them both. Olivia burst laughing. "Liv!" Emma squeaked. "Took you two long enough! Sander and I were going to take matter

into our own hands, if you two didn't get a move on!" she chuckled. Emma and Tancred blushed.

"Liv, don't tell anyone until we're ready, please?" "I have to tell Sander, but I won't tell anyone else." Soon more people started arriving and Tancred got attacked four more times.

Olivia pushed him. Lysander kicked him. Gabriel whacked him. Fidelio punched him."Glad to know you all still love me." Tancred remarked.

"But at least I know Charlie's still my friend. He's the only one who hasn't slapped me." STOMP! " And I am betrayed yet again. Six attacks in a hour. Wow, new personal record."

End of Le oneshot! Sorry if it was short, but at least you got some good fluff, right? The next one is going to be, well, they are probably all going to be Emma and Tancred, but I might

put some other people in there.

Keep eating Bacon,

TheGreekGoddessHestia

*If you don't eat bacon don't yell at me. Your the one missing out. And to some idiots who think this, BACON DOES NOT MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! But it does make it tastier!


	2. Chapter 2

This one-shot is set after Tancred was dead, when Emma was sick, and Tancred and Paton visited Julia and Emma to discuss the Red Knight and the Raven/Bloor/Bone family tree.

Goodnight  
"Okay, Tancred, why don't you come here and grab some blankets for the couch." Soon after, Miss Ingledew went upstairs. "You two don't stay up too late." and she left.

"Tancred?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" he responded. "When should we tell people? I mean that we kissed." she asked.

"I don't know Em. Maybe after we fight the Bloors and their allies. After all, we may lose some people in the war, we could use some good news after. It may be the only good news." he

responded sadly.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going upstairs. Feel free to wake me up if you need any thing." she said.

"No, I won't do that. Goodnight Em." Tancred said. "Night Tanc." And she left.

Soon after, Tancred heard coughing.  
He slowly went upstairs. Emma's door was open and she was awake.

"Em, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Sorry did I wake you?" she asked kindly. "Yes, but I don't mind. Do you need anything?" he asked.  
"No. Sorry Tanc. I didn't mean to be trouble. Night." she said and rolled over. "Night." he whispered.

Later that night, Tancred couldn't fall asleep. It was because of the rain. It wasn't Tancred or his father  
Making the rain. It was natural.

He stared out the window. Soon, it was seven, and Emma had awoken. They sat together on the couch, watching the rain.

"Tancred, did you have a good night?"

"Yes I did Emma. Yes I did."

The end of yet another fluffy one shot. I'm sad that this book series is not as popular as Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and The Hunger Games, though. It is a really amazing series. Anyway

Thank you, to my one reviewer, RandomMonkeyz998! I have decided, that I am not going to update another chapter, until I get a review for the last chapter. If you read this, tell your

friends please!

TheGreekGoddessHestia


	3. Chapter 3

I'm watching Underdog... He's soooo cute! I think it's preventing me from concentrating on this. I wrote the first sentence about twenty minutes ago. Well, if I'm not gonna concentrate, it

might as well be on the story.

dunt dunna duh! Setting: The end of book eight. (Note: This one has nothing to do with the other two chapters, so they haven't kissed yet.)

Holding Hands

Tancred knocked on the door of Ingledew's Bookstore. "Oh, Hello Tancred, dear." Mrs. Julia Yewbeam greeted him. When Mrs. Ingledew had gotten married to Charlie's uncle, she had changed

her last name, but she had decided not to change the name of the shop. "Emma and Olivia are just upstairs. Have a seat."

About two minutes later, Emma and Olivia came down the stairs. "Hey, Tancred." Emma said. " 'Sup Tanc." Olivia chimed in. "Hello Girls." Tancred said in a british accent. Olivia rolled her

eyes, and Emma giggled. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yup." Olivia popped her P. They all headed out the door. "So Em, I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me. And you know,-"

"Tanc," Emma exasperatingly cut him off, " I said it's alright," She smiled " That's what friends are for, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Right. Um Em?" He asked nervously, " Um, I was wondering,- Wait, Where did Olivia go?" He finished, changing the subject. Emma said something very un-Emma like that I could get

reported for if I put it in this story. "Um, Emma? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just that Olivia probably left because of a certain something, I may, or may not have told her earlier."

"God, Em. Annyway," He slurred, "Fidelio told me something... Intresting."

Emma groaned. "What'd you hear?"

"Ah, well I heard that you happened to be, ah, distressed, when I was dating Tracy Morsell."

"Oh, you did, huh? Well how do you know it's true?"

"Well... Olivia told me."

"UH! Well then, now that you know,..." She trailed off.

He smiled, chuckled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside the Pet's Cafe. Emma glared daggers at Olivia, who just smiled and blinked her eyes innocently, mouthing 'What?'.

Tancred pulled Emma over to the table all their friend's were sitting at. He never let go of her hand though. He was acually suprised only Charlie and Billy noticed. But what both Tancred

and Emma didn't know was, Everyone else already knew.

Okay, who wants to know how long that took? I started it around 10 a.m., and it is now 12:42 p.m. Amazing, how long that took.

I am Gwen Daughter of Arcus


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long... Free to roast me in reviews.

Setting: When Dagbert had drowned Tancred and Tancred was sitting with his tigers. (Keep in mind he's a bit delirious)

Tancred's P.O.V.

I sat between my pretty girl had mystically turned into a bird looking worried, and flew out through the... hole. I laughed. I stood up, wobbling a bit. Water was seeping from the trough,

It was spreading quickly. I shook my head. Why-...Why am I not running? Tripping up the steps, I ran to the door. I slammed at the handle, trying to break it open. I slammed and jiggled

and pushed, trying to escape.

I did anything I could, anything I could think of. I even used my endowment to create a wind storm, blowing a hole of air into the water, so I could breathe. I even tried blasting at the

wall with lightning, still nothing worked.

Eventually, I realized the water was rising, and figured I should get higher. But how? Where? I spotted the cross beams in the ceiling and smiled. I pulled the loose bricks farther apart,

creating mini wedges to climb upwards.

I climbed all the way up the old wall, and just as my hand gripped the cross beam, the brick began crumbling beneath my feet, and I fell. I tried to climb back up. I barely managed.

As I clasped my arms around the beam a second time, I held with all my strength- but things were beginning to get blurry. I had stumbled and hit my head -quite hard, mind you- after I

fell.

I held the beam, using all my upper-body strength to pull myself up so I perched on the wooden plank. I sat, holding tight to the beam, with my green cape billowing in the nervous wind I

was creating. Suddenly, there was a loud thumping, it shook the beam.

The water was nearly to my knees, which were hanging off the beam. The thumping became worse. The beam began to disintegrate. I looked for another place to grab to, hold onto just long

enough for someone to notice the water that was surely flooding into the art room.

Suddenly, that blurry sight I had- became unbearable. A minor headache had began to build, and everything was fuzzy. I couldn't remember much...

The thumping gave a roar, and the beam lost any last bit of structure and crumbled, and I plummeted to the floor. The last thing I saw, was the cold, hard, tile floor as the blackness took

hold.

:D Short, but I think it was better than the other two. If you guys could begin sending me ideas for these, would be great because I can't really find anymore good ones.

Now, my friend I am Clarisse daughter of Ares has a Charlie Bone RP forum. She's told me it's utterly deserted, and asked me to see if any of you would like to join. You can make your own

endowed there, or Role-play as a book character! If you want to join, the link is; forum/Charlie-Bone-Role-Play/125661

There's only three people there,... I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you came!

Gwen out~! (Oh, fancy looking!)


	5. Chapter 5

_A special thank you to 'Laxcgurl14', 'queen-of-the-horrors' and 'randommonkeyz998' for following this story when it was originally posted on my main account, as well as the 16 reviews._

_This story has been added to my archive, and will not be updated again. _

_-Gwen_


End file.
